A Ranger's Story
by ZBargher
Summary: Kate and Sam are lesbian rangers in the world of pokemon. LEMONS. They find out about each other sexuality after being in a house with each other for about a year. They own two pokemon. Wartortle and Psyduck. Please reveiw my story.


Hello! My name is Kate, and this my lesbian story.

I was at mine and Sam's ranger home watching TV.

Sam was 5 ft 4in. She has long blonde hair that came down to her chest. She had on black shorts, a white top, a white beanie (hat), and red shoes. She smelled like vinillah. Mmm... I always had on my ranger outfit. I have many though. I have longer pink hair. It's natural. I was also a little shorter.

Sam and I are both 16 and are rangers. Our house is in the woods. Our house is big so if there are trainers on the road, during a storm or somthing, we let them stay the night.

Out in the front of our house, we have 2 four weelers. One for me and one for her. On the first floor is the living room, kitchen, and 3 guest rooms. The TV and couch are in the living room. The kitchen and living room are kind of in the same room. The upstairs has 5 rooms. 2 bathrooms, my room, Sams room, and one guest room.

Anyway, back to the story.

It was night. Me and Sam had just finished a scary movie. I case you havent realized it yet, Sam is a girl.

Me: "Holy hell. That was one scary movie."

Sam: "Damn right. Tell me again. Why did we just watch your nephew's birth?"

Me: "My aunt would kill me if I didnt. I dont know. She told me to."

Sam: "Tell her to shave herself."

We giggled as I took the DVD out of the player.

Me: "One things for sure. I will never look at my aunt the same again."

Sam: "Ha ha. Me neither."

BEEP!

Sam: "Cookies are done!" :)

We rushed into the kitchen and pulled out the cookies out. We then placed them on a cooling wrack. We each reached for a cookie and hopped back into the living room. We plopped back onto the couch.

Eminem was on TV. I immediately recognized the song. It was "Not Afraid".

Sam: "I love this song!"

Me: "I didnt know you liked Eminem."

Sam: "The mans a genius."

Me: "He truly is the King of new Rap."

Sam: "Yeah."

We just sat there and listened to the rest of the song. When it was finished body buildinger came on. It was ripped man advertising some work out equipment.

I reach for the remote and appearently so did she. She placed her hand over mine.

Sam: "Oh sorry." She was blushing now.

Me: "Ha ha. It's okay. Ummm... you can let go now."

Sam blushed even harder and quickly retreated her hand.

I simply laughed at the insedent. She on the other hand did not.

I ignored it though and changed the channel. I didnt really pay any attention to the TV though. I day dreamed about Sam instead. At the time I knew I didnt like boys and i did like girls, but I didnt know Sam was the same way.

Oh shit. Did I just ruin it for you? Oh well. Your about to read about it anyway.

We continued to watch TV. Beast mode by B.O.B. came on.

Me: "This song makes B.O.B. look like he's having a mid-life crisis or something."

Sam: "Y...Yeah"

I turned to her. She was still blushing. She also had to same look I had when I was horny. I think I know whats going on. She was day dreaming about me.

I was very tempted to ask her if she was, but I play her instead. You know for the fun of it.

Me: "Are you okay?"

I put my hand to her forhead. Wow it really was hot.

Sam: "Yeah I think I'm fine."

Me: "You're burning up!"

Sam: "I am?"

Ha ha. Get it? Sam I am. Lol.

Me: "Yup and here's the cure."

I kissed her pressing my toung against her teeth trying to get it open. Then they did. She was really enjoying this. God I hope that she wasnt really sick, that would suck.

Her lips were soft and tasted like cerry chapstick. I guess I must have leaned in too far because we fell back on the couch and continued.

This whole thing was a fantastic idea. Good call by my part.

She wasnt pulling away or pushing me away. She was truly enjoying herself. I pulled away for a second.

Me: "How are you now?"

Sam: "Uhhh... Im not cured yet."

I smiled and kissed her again. I must have gotten all the cerry off the last time because I couldnt taste any this time. But her lips were as soft as before. :)

Suddenly the phone started ringing. Disapointed, we stopped. She answered the phone while I grabbed the keys to the four weelers. I asumed it was HQ. I put my pokeball in my belt. and handed a pokeball to Sam.

I had a Wartortle. He had been with me sence I was 10. Sam had a female Psyduck. I wonder if me and Sam got together, likely, if they might get together. Cute.

Sam hung up the phone.

Sam: "Damn it. Small fire just off the trail."

Me: "So lets make this a quick one." *wink*

We rushed out and hopped on the rides. I followed hers to the fire.

When we got there, fire was spread across the trail. Nothing we couldnt handle. Campers were running away screaming.

I jumped off my vehical and threw my pokeball in the air.

Me: "Wartortle, use water gun on that fire!"

Sam: "Psyduck, come on out and use water gun too!"

The two pokeballs popped open, releasing a white light that soon formed into Wartortle and Psyduck. As Psyduck and Wartortle shot a large stream of water from there mouths, me and Sam hopped off our weelers.

Before Wartortle and Psyduck could put out the fire, a hudge blast of water destroyed the last of the fire and knocked us off our feet.

A short girl, around 4 ft, with black hair came running up to us. A tall guy walked up to us from behind her. A Blastose slowly walked behind him. It was Iris (not from the show) and Jake.

Iris: "Are you guys okay?"

Sam: "Yeah I think so."

Iris: "Good." She turned to Jake, who was just aproaching. "I told you not to use Hydro Pump!"

Jake simply shrugged and sood there with his hands in his pockets.

Dont get the wrong impresion of him though. He was only acting like a dick because I wouldnt go out with him and didnt tell him why, and I dont plan to.

I held an angry frown, showing off my white teeth grinding against each other.

Wartortle: "Wart wart wartortle?(Hey. Whats that supose to mean?)"

Blastose: "Blast blastose bla bla bla.(That you cant beat me ha ha ha.)"

Me: "Hey dont fight you two."

Wartortle: "Wart...(But he...)"

Me: "Wart nothing. No fighting."

Jake: "Why not?"

Me: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Jake: "I think they should duke it out."

Iris: "I dont think thats such a good idea."

Sam: "Yeah. Wartortle is a lover not a fighter."

Jake: "Figures. Just as weak as his trainer."

Me: "Excuse me!"

Iris and Sam: "Uh oh."

Me: "Oh its on!"

Sam: "Oh no it's not. At least not tonight. It's already midnight."

Me: "Fine. We'll do it some other time."

Jake: "Yeah. Thats what I thought. Back down. Blastose, return." He put Blastose in his ball.

Me: "What the hell is that supose to mean?"

Jake: "What I said in the first place. Wartortle is as weak as his trainer."

Me: "You little..."

Iris: "Okay! That enough you two."

Sam: "Come on you guys dont fight."

Jake smiled and walked off. I got up and hopped onto my weeler.

Me: "Wartortle, return."

A red light grabbed Wartortle and pulled him into the pokeball. Sam and Iris hugged each other, then hopped onto her weeler.

Sam: "It was nice to see you again Iris."

Iris: "Its always nice to see you and Kate. See ya."

Sam and Me: "Bye."

As Iris walked away we took off. The whole ride home I kept thinking about how much Wartortle would get hurt. We might have to do some training.

It didnt take long for us to return home. As we got off our weelers and started walking in the house, Sam started the conversation.

Sam: "Are you okay?"

Me: "Yeah. He's going to get his ass handed to him."

Sam: "How?"

Me: "My fist."

Sam: "No he's not." She held my hand. "I cant risk that. Just train Wartortle some more and beat him in a pokemon battle."

She was probly right. I really wasnt that strong.

Sam: "Dont get discoraged."

We walked up stairs and into her room. We sat on the bed. I stared at my knees.

Sam: "Dont be sad."

Me: "Okay."

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I turned away.

Sam: "I dont want to say that was cold, but... ouch."

Me: "It's all because I wont go out with him too. and only you know why."

Sam: "I didnt know that. How long ago was that?"

Me: "A few days ago. Do you think I should tell him why?"

Sam: "It might not help."

Me: "I guess your right."

Sam: "Shall we go to bed then?"

Me: "Okay."

We slid under the covers and cuddled.

Sam: "After he loses, he wont bother you any more."

Me: "What if I lose?"

Sam: "Then he will be a dick hole the rest of him life and never get a girl as good as you."

Me: "Awww."

We kissed then. Lips still as soft as ever. And what do you know, she must have put on more cerry chapstick. Mmmm...

(X = Dream)

X

I was on a flat rocky surface that was in a huge rectangle shape. Long chains held the surface up over a lava pit below. The only way out was a stone bridge off to the side.

On the other side of the surface was Jake. He had red eyes that were glowing. Over on the side opposite the bridge was Sam, Iris, and Jake. Wait what? This Jake had normal looking eyes . They were in a cage and hanging over the lava.

Red Jake: "You better get ready! Com out Blastose!"

Blastose appeared out of his pokeball. He too had red eyes that glowed.

This was a pokemon battle.

Me: "Come on out Wartortle!"

(Background Music: 300 Violin Orchestra by Jorge Quintero) Trust me. Its not bad.

Me: "Wartortle, use takle!"

Red Jake: "Ha! Blastose, grab it and throw it as far as you can!"

Blastose grabed Wartortle by the throught. With Wartortle struggling to breath, Blastose picked up Wartortle and threw him far and fast slamming him into the rocks of the wall behind me. Were we in a volcano?

Wartortle slid off the rocks and into the lava.

Hot tears rolled down my face as Wartortles body melted. He was dead.

Me: "No! Wartortle! No!"

X

I woke up fast sitting straight up.

It was still dark and Sam was passed out next to me. It was just a dream.

I laid back down and went back to sleep.

ZBargher: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There are more to come. And LEMONS. ;) Please Review!


End file.
